My Silver Fox
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: Reno has found a mysterious fox. It's origins are unknown to the redhead. The Silver fox soon befriends the ShinRa company, still being helped by the redhead to getting home. How will the outcome of the search effect everyone else?
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here is that story. Haha. This'll be a little change from how I usually format my stories and such.**

* * *

**My Silver Fox**

* * *

So we join our favorite redheaded TURK Reno in his office. He had had a long day and he was tired. He stood up and walked out his office. He yawned and scratched the back of his head. 'Where the hell is Rude?' He walked out of the ShinRa building. He made it to his house in less than 20 minutes, driving his red sports car. He got out the car, spinning his key around his finger and whistling a random tune. That's when he heard yipping. Than a can being knocked over.

He walked to the side of his house and noticed a small, dirty, silver ball of fluff. He walked closer. The fluff turned its head and stared up at him with bright golden eyes. "Hey there fella, you stuck?" Reno slowly walked closer to the creature. He took notice of its features and decided that it was a fox. The fox started to growl at him. Reno pulled the lid off of the fox's tail. The fox backed away from it, holding its right front paw up. Reno bent down and picked it up. It started to wail and squirm in his arms. "Hey, calm down, lil' guy. I'm not gonna hurt you." It seemed that calmed the silver fox down. It just stared up at Reno with it's big round golden eyes.

Reno carried the fox into his house. He walked into his bathroom, where he ran water in the sink. He placed the fox in the warm water, and it began to yip again, clawing at his hand. After a while of struggling, Reno finally cleaned and dried the fox off as well as bandaging the small fox up. He took notice of how odd the creature was; Silver with three tails. "Hm…You can't be a fox. You have three tails…" Reno grumbled. He picked the fox up again and walked into his room, placing it gently on the bed. Reno stood and walked to his desk, picking up his lap top and sitting on the bed with it. He began to search on creatures that shared the same features as his silver furry friend. The silver fox yipped and jump on him, still holding his right paw up, which Reno had wrapped. Reno grinned when the fox jumped all the way up.

The fox started stepping on the keys. Reno frowned. He picked the fox up and placed him back on the bed. "Hm…I better think of a name for you…" The fox yipped and jumped back on Reno. Reno frowned again when the fox started stepping on the keys again. He picked the fox up again and placed him back on the bed. The fox yipped yet again and jumped back on Reno; Again, stepping on the keys. When Reno tried to move it, it started to snap at his hand. The ears on the silver fox twitched. Reno sighed. He sat the laptop down and watched the fox step on the keys. He than noticed that the fox wasn't randomly stepping on the keys. He picked the fox up again, ignoring the biting, and put the laptop on a writing program. He sat the fox back down. He sighed. "I might look like a fool, but what the hell." The fox was staring at him. "You got a name?"

The fox looked down at the keys and started stepping on them. He spelled: 'Youko'. Reno's eyes widened. He erased it. "What are you?" The fox stepped on the keys and typed: 'A silver Kitsune.' Reno raised an eyebrow. "How'd you end up outside my house?" The fox began to type. After a few minutes of waiting, Reno read what he typed: 'I don't know exactly how I managed to end up here in general, but I do know I was being chased. I was being chased by these three dogs.' Youko yipped and shook his fur. He pushed the delete button and typed: 'I'm hungry.' To Reno, it looked like the fox was grinning. Reno chuckled and stood.

* * *

Reno had a whole week off last week. He made sure to get the limping fox used to him. As he yawned and sat up in bed, he looked down in his lap and smiled. Youko was lying there, curled up in a ball. Reno slid from under the small fox and walked out his bed room. He went straight for the kitchen. Unknown to everyone, Reno could cook and he was far from being a slob. He began to fix some bacon and eggs for himself. He pulled out a few chicken strips for Youko. He heard yipping. He turned his head to his doorway and grinned. Youko was standing there, his right paw still up, sniffing the air. Youko made his way to Reno's kitchen chair, trying to climb up it. Reno chuckled. He put the eggs and bacon on his plate and the three chicken strips on another smaller plate. He sat both plates on the table.

He picked Youko up from the floor and placed him on the table. Youko went straight for the chicken. Reno sat down and ate his food. When he was finished; He went to the cabinets over his counter and grabbed a small glass bowl. He put water in it and sat it on the table. Youko shook his fur and walked to the bowl. Reno watched as the small fox drank water. He walked out to get dressed. He came back to see Youko in the bowl rolling in the water. Reno chuckled. He picked the fox up. "Are you trying to tell me you want a bath?" Youko yipped. He stared into Reno's eyes._ 'Can you hear me?'_ Reno's eyes widened. "Uh...Yes..." Reno sat the fox back down and stared at him. _'I didn't think you would...' _Reno scratched the back of his head. "Does this mean, like, I'm the only one that can hear you?" The fox yawned and stretched. _'Probably...I was just so weak before, I couldn't get to you... I thank you for taking such good care of me. I'm forever in your debt....If you wouldn't have found me when you did, I'm sure I'd be dead.' _Reno smiled. "That's no problem...I actually kinda have a soft spot for animals." Reno heard a chuckle in his mind. _'Aren't I just the luckiest fox there is?' _Reno laughed.

* * *

In such a short time, Youko was already trusting of Reno. Reno had Youko in his arms as he walked into the ShinRa building. The fox was silent as they walked in. A few of the women that worked on the first floor came running up to him. 'Look at that Youko, You're a chick magnet.' Reno thought. Over the time they spent together, Reno had figured out how to talk to Youko without saying it out loud. He heard Youko chuckle. _'It would seem so.' _

"Oh Reno, what a beautiful little puppy you have. Where did you get it?" One woman asked. "No, it's obviously a cat." Another shouted. Reno sighed. Youko rolled his eyes. '_Like they've never seen a fox before…' _Reno chuckled. "Excuse me ladies, but I have to get up to the 74th floor. I have a lot of work to do." Reno said, walking through the mob of females that appeared in front of him. _'Real smooth, Reno.' _Youko commented. Reno snickered. 'Hey, it was the only excuse I could come up with. Besides, I really do need to get work done.' Reno sighed. 'You think you can entertain yourself for a few hours?' He heard Youko chuckle. _'I'll just take a long nap.'_ Reno smirked. 'I would let you roam around but this place is too big for a little fox like you. You might get hurt.' _'No fair…'_ Reno chuckled. He heard the pout in Youko's voice. 'Yes fair.'

Reno walked into his office. "Hey Reno," Rude said. Reno looked over at Rude. He and Rude shared an office. "What's that in your arms?" Reno grinned. "This is my pal Youko. Youko this is Rude." Youko yipped a 'hello'. Reno walked over to his desk and sat Youko down on the desk. Youko laid down and curled into a ball. _'Wake me up when it's lunch time.' _Youko grumbled. Reno chuckled and shook his head. Rude gave him a weird look. 'You're such a lazy fox.' Youko snorted. _'I have an injured leg and you won't let me walk around. I don't really have a choice but to sleep…meany…' _Youko whined. Reno snickered. Rude looked back at him.

"Are you alright, Reno?" Rude asked. Reno looked over at him. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Reno asked. Rude raised an eyebrow. "Well for one, you're laughing for no apparent reason." Rude pointed out. Reno shrugged. "I might just be planning my next prank on you." Reno said. Rude sweat-dropped. "I'll just have to keep an eye out, huh?" Rude asked. Reno smirked and nodded. Youko snorted. _'I doubt he'd be prepared for anything you throw at him.' _Youko said. Reno smiled. 'Already believe in me. Why thank you Youko.' Reno heard Youko laugh. _'Compliments are usually rare for me. Don't get used to me handing them out constantly.' _Youko grumbled. Reno sniggered inwardly. 'Go to sleep already, you cranky fox.' Reno said. Youko grumbled something incoherently and went silent.

"So what's the little guy's name?" Rude asked. Reno looked up and smiled. "His name is Youko, yo." Reno said. Rude raised an eyebrow. "Youko yo?" Rude asked. Reno laughed. "No, you idiot. Youko." Reno laughed. Rude shook his head. "He's my new best pal." Reno stuck his tongue out at Rude. "When you ignore me, I'll still have someone to listen to me." Reno continued. Rude chuckled. "So he's your pal and my savior, huh?" Reno gaped. "Oh, you better not turn your back on me. I'ma get you for that comment, yo." Reno said. Rude shook his head and chuckled. "Only you, Reno. Only you."

* * *

Youko yawned and stretched out like a cat would. He blinked large sleepy gold eyes. He looked around the empty office. _'Did Reno leave me in here alone?' _Youko whined. He shook his fur. _'Ugh…He has me acting like a little stubborn kit.' _Youko grumbled. He looked at the chair Reno was previously sitting before he fell asleep. He jumped down on the chair and stared down at the floor. _'I wonder if I can get down without hurting myself farther…'_ Youko sighed. He bent down ready to jump to the floor when suddenly he was grabbed up into someone's hands. He yelped and squirmed. "Easy there." He recognized the voice to be the guy from earlier. Rude. Reno's closest friend. He relaxed in Rude's hold.

"I guess you're wondering where Reno is." Rude asked the small fox, not expecting an answer. _'I'm also wondering if you have any food with you…'_ Youko grumbled unhappily. Rude's eyes widened slightly. He put the fox face to face with him. "Did you just talk?" Youko's blinked. _'So you can hear me?' _Youko asked. Rude nodded slowly. _'So you heard what I said?' _Youko asked. Rude nodded. _'Are you going to answer?' _Youko started to growl. _'I'm hungry!' _Youko yipped angrily at Rude. Rude shook his head and sat Youko down. Youko growled. _'I just got off this stupid table! Get me down and feed me!' _Youko yipped angrily. The door opened. Rude looked at it.

Reno walked in holding a bag. He raised an eyebrow as Youko continued to yip angrily at Rude. "What'd you do to him, Rude?" Rude stared down at the fox. Youko turned around and looked at Reno. _'Do I smell chicken?' _Youko asked, sniffing the air. Reno sat the bag on the desk. Youko pounced on the bag, chewing on it. _'I'm hungry!' _Youko growled, ripping into the bag. Youko yelped in surprise when he was lifted up in the air. "Easy there Youko. You'll choke if you eat the plastic." Reno said, chuckling. Rude, at that point, walked out mumbling to himself. Reno ripped the bag all the way open. He pulled out a container that had chicken and rice in it. He sat down at his desk and pulled a fork out the bag. Youko was placed next to the container. Youko sat down.

"Here." Reno ripped the top half of the container and put some rice and 2 pieces of chicken on it. He placed it in front of Youko. "Eat up." Reno said. Eat he did.

* * *

After a few weeks, everyone got used to the little fox. Reno now allowed Youko to wander the halls on the 74th floor only, since his leg was all better now. Youko wandered into Tseng's office, which he rarely did. He hopped up on the chair than on Tseng's desk. _'Hiya Tseng!' _Youko said. Tseng looked up when he noticed the fox. "Youko." Tseng said, smiling. He petted Youko's head. "What do I owe this pleasure?" Youko turned on his back, exposing his belly. Tseng scratched it. Tseng was one of the few people Youko trusted. The man gave off a serene aura. _'I'm bored...Reno is gone and I have no one to talk to...' _Youko whined. Tseng chuckled. "What about Rude?" Youko purred. _'He's gone too...' _Youko rolled back on his feet. He walked to the side of Tseng's desk, off of the man's papers. He curled up into a ball. Tseng heard him sigh.

"I have a solution." Tseng mumbled to the already asleep fox.

After a few days, Youko had made it a daily occurrence to go to Tseng's office. There, he found a comforting hand to pet him and someone nice to talk to and to listen to him. Today was no difference, at least he thought. When he walked into the office there was a box with holes in it in the middle of the floor. Tseng walked out of the bathroom in his office. "Ah, Youko there you are." Tseng smiled at the small fox. Youko pawed at the box. _'What's in the box, Tseng?' _Youko asked. Tseng opened the box top and pulled out a black fox, that was about 2 times bigger than Youko. Youko stared at the fox and the fox stared back. "This is Yuki." Tseng said. The two foxes began to sniff at each other. Youko backed away but the black fox followed him. Youko yipped and ran around Tseng's leg with Yuki following after. _'Help! He's trying to rape me!' _Youko screeched. Youko yipped loudly as he ran around the office away from Yuki. Tseng frowned. After a few minutes of running from Yuki, Youko ran into Tseng's leg. Tseng picked the silver fox up. Youko clung to his suit jacket. "Youko?" Yuki looked up a Youko and Tseng. "He just wants to play." Youko growled. _'He wants me to have his babies! Keep him away from me!' _Tseng blinked.

"What? Aren't you a male fox?" Tseng asked. _'Yes but thats not going to stop him!' _Youko screeched. Tseng sweat-dropped.

* * *

It took me a little while to actually get this uploaded. Hehe. I've been really busy lately, but here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the 2nd chapter!**

* * *

**My Silver Fox**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It'd been a few hours since the revealing of Yuki. Yuki would follow behind Youko everywhere. _'Don't you have something better to do than to harass me?' _Youko asked in a growl. _'But if I do that, someone might steal my precious jewel from me.' _Yuki responded. Youko growled and took off running down the hall, Yuki following behind him. _'I'm not your jewel!!' _Youko yelled. Youko took a sharp turn and ran past the people standing in the hall. He dash towards the open stairwell, Yuki hot on his trail. _'Leave me alone!!' _Youko growled. _'But I love you! We were meant to be together forever! You shall bare my young and I'll be the strong protective father an-' _Yuki went on babbling. _'Grrrr, would you shut up!! I'm not a female!' _Youko snarled. He dashed into the open door on the 70th floor.

"Whoa!" papers went flying everywhere as Youko tripped a poor unsuspecting scientist. He ran straight and than took a sharp turn left. He ended up on the SOLDIER's floor. The training side. Youko skidded to a halt and Yuki ran into the back of him. The two foxes wrestled on the floor, Youko growling angrily. _'Get off of me, you brute!' _Youko snarled. _'We can mate now and have babies tomorrow!' _Yuki suggested. Youko snapped at Yuki's paw. _'I don't want to have your babies! I don't want to mate with you! I don't LIKE you! I'm a MALE!' _Youko yipped angrily at Yuki. _'But..' _Yuki whimpered. There was silence.

Yuki growled. _'YOU WILL be my mate. And you will have my babies!' _Yuki growled. Youko yelped when Yuki jumped at him. Youko ran down the hall, Yuki not too far behind. Youko saw a door closing. He leaped for it and made it, almost getting his tail closed in. Yuki rammed right into the closed door. Youko panted. He looked around. He heard a sigh and looked up. He saw a silver haired man staring down at him. "You're Reno's pet…" The man grumbled. _'Please help me! There's a rapist outside trying to make me have his babies!' _Youko whimpered, running farther in the room. He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. It wasn't an office. It was a house. "I don't take lightly to animals running around where I have to sleep and breath at.." The man said.

Youko looked over at the man. _'So you must be Sephiroth…' _Youko said. Sephiroth walked past him as if he didn't hear the fox speak. _'He can't hear me?' _Youko asked, following behind Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked back at the fox and scowled. He picked Youko up by the scruff of his neck and walked towards the door. Youko's eyes widened in fear. He started to squirm and whimper. His whimpers grew louder when Sephiroth opened the door. A black fox was at his feet yipping at him. _'Release my mate from your cold hands!' _Yuki growled at Sephiroth. Youko yelped when Sephiroth let him go. Acting quickly, he twisted himself in the air and used his claws to hang on Sephiroth's cloths. Sephiroth sighed.

"Hey, Sephy." Zack said. Sephiroth looked at him. Zack stopped and looked down at the fox yipping, than at the one clinging to Sephiroth's chest. "Eh…what up with the foxes?" Zack asked. Sephiroth scowled. "This has Reno written all over it…." Sephiroth grumbled, grabbing Youko again and this time successfully dropping him on the ground. Youko stayed down there for awhile, dazed. Zack frowned. Yuki nudged Youko with his nose. "Uh…Seph…I think you killed it." Zack said. Sephiroth shrugged and closed his door. Youko jumped up and ran. _'My beautiful silver beauty! Don't run from me!' _Yuki cried. Zack watched the two foxes run down the hall. He shrugged and walked away.

-----

It'd been a few days. Youko some how found his way from the 74th floor in Tseng's office to the 70th floor in Sephiroth's house. Sephiroth stopped throwing the fox out after the 4th day. Youko was curled up on his couch, taking a nap from running from Yuki all day long. Youko found that Sephiroth intimidating aura would keep Yuki away from him. Sephiroth walked past the sleeping fox to his front door. When he opened it, Youko's ears perked up. He lifted his head to look over at Sephiroth. He jumped down to the floor and followed Sephiroth out. They walked to the elevator, Youko looking around as he went. When they got in to go to the 73rd floor, Youko continued to look around. He would be prepared if Yuki should jump out and surprise him again.

----

On the 71st floor, Yuki was laying down in the SOLDIER's lounge. He was lying next to Zack on the couch. He made a noise and Zack looked at him. "What's got you down in the dumps?" Zack asked absent-mindedly. _'My jewel doesn't love me….' _Yuki mumbled miserably. "Oh…I see..." Zack responded. A few moments of silence past before Zack jumped up off the couch and pointed at Yuki. "Y-You talked!" Zack yelled. Yuki didn't glance at Zack. _'So…I've been talking since I was born…basically…You humans are too dense to actually hear us…' _Yuki grumbled. Zack sat back down slowly. "So…What's this about your jewel?" Zack asked. Yuki sighed. _'Youko…The silver fox. I want to mate with Youko.' _Yuki mumbled. Zack nodded. "Go on…" Zack urged. _'I can't…Youko hates me….I need to win Youko's heart but I…don't know how…force is the worst way I thought of…' _Yuki grumbled angrily.

"Have you given her gifts?" Zack asked. Yuki looked at him. _'I haven't thought of doing that…What do you think I should get him?' _Yuki mumbled. Zack thought for a moment. "Well what does she like?" Zack asked. There was silence. Zack sighed. "Do you even know ANYTHING about Youko besides the fox's name?" Zack asked. Yuki laughed weakly. _'Well…he likes chicken…' _Yuki said weakly. Zack sighed. He looked at the black fox. "Youko is a he?" Zack asked. Yuki grumbled something. Zack shook his head and chuckled. "Hey, whatever floats your boat, man." Zack said. He stood up and stretched. "C'mon, you. Let's go win you a fox!" Zack chirped. Yuki leaped off the couch and followed behind Zack.

---

Youko was busy sleeping on Sephiroth's desk. The silver head man was still surprised that the fox wasn't jumping around and getting on his nerves. He actually found himself scratching behind the fox's ear while he was writing and filing reports. He looked up when his office door opened. Youko's ears twitched but he didn't wake up. Zack walked in. "We have a situation, Sephy." Zack stated, seriously. Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "What did you blow up this time, Zack...?" Sephiroth asked. Zack chuckled. "That's not what I was talking about….you see, I'm hearing voices." Zack said. Sephiroth looked back down at his papers. "Go away, Zack." Sephiroth grumbled. "No, no! Seriously! That black fox talked to me." Zack said. He walked in. Sephiroth sighed and moved his hand from Youko to pinch the bridge of his nose. Zack pulled the black fox up. Sephiroth gave him a weird look. "Where was that when you first walk-…never mind…I don't think I want to know..." Sephiroth sighed. Zack grinned. Yuki stared at Youko. _'Zack, are you sure this is a good idea?' _Yuki asked warily. "Of course it is." Zack said. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

Youko's ears perked up again. He sat up and looked at Yuki. His eyes narrowed suspiciously. Yuki twitched in Zack's hold. _'I NEED YOU!'_ Yuki cried, jumping out of Zack's grip. Youko yelped and jumped on Sephiroth. The black fox flew over the desk and hit the wall with a loud thump. Sephiroth pried Youko off of him and glared at Zack. "Would you kindly take that fox with you and leave! I already hate when one follows me but when they're together, its nerve wrecking…" Sephiroth growled. Zack laughed nervously.

Youko peeked over the desk at Yuki. Yuki was still lying on the floor, head against the wall. _'Are you dead?' _Youko asked. A groan and a whimper was his only response. '_Serves you right for trying to jump me!' _Youko growled. He laid back down on the table. _'Can't we just…start over…?'_ Yuki asked weakly. Youko hummed, curling into a ball. _'Maybe…a peace offering. After you offer something worthy enough, I'll be happy to put the past behind us.' _Youko said. Yuki sat up and shook his fur. _'What do I have to get you?' _Yuki asked. One of Youko's eyes opened when he felt Sephiroth place a hand on his head. He started to purr lowly when the man's hand scratched behind his ear. _'I won't tell you. You'll have to figure that out yourself.' _Youko stated. He went silent. Yuki groaned. He hopped to his feet. _'I will not fail!' _Yuki yelled, running into the closed office door. Youko snickered from his place on the desk. _'Zack…Can you open the door please?' _Yuki whimpered. Zack shook his head. "I think the fox has suffered some major head trauma." Zack said snickering. Sephiroth was silent as he scratched behind Youko's ear. Zack took the hint. He walked towards the door and picked up the unconscious fox. He opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

'_You can hear me, can't you?' _Youko asked. "Yes...as clear as ever. I'm just glad you don't talk as much as Zack does." Sephiroth grumbled. _'You heard me the first day we met?' _Youko asked. "Yes." Sephiroth responded._ 'You were going to let him rape me?!' _Youko yelled incredulously. He sat up to see Sephiroth smirk. "Maybe." Sephiroth said, not looking at Youko. Youko grumbled something incoherently and curled back up in a ball. Sephiroth found his hand back on Youko's head.

---

A few days subsequent to Youko's foot healing, people have noticed a few of their things missing. Finding this information a little useful, Yuki decided to follow Youko more and better. He wanted to see if he can use this to his advantage. They were walking down the hall of the 71st floor. It was the floor for the SOLDIER's to hang out and there was a hospital somewhere on that floor. How Youko got down here was still surprising. Yuki followed behind the silver fox far enough to stay hidden and close enough to keep up with him. Youko was bored. He was angry and bored. He was also disappointed. He tried to cure his boredom by stealing stuff from the poor unsuspecting employees of ShinRa but found that it didn't really satisfy him.

Something was missing. No. HE was missing something. He looked around every day. He still hadn't found anything to his liking. That is, until something shiny caught his attention. It was inside of the lounge. His eyes sparkled. He dashed into the room, Yuki following him in. There on the counter was something that sparkled so brightly in the light. It was silver and glittery and he _wanted _it. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. He made his way over to an opened cabinet that had a chair against it. He climbed up the towel draped on the door and pulled his way up the chair. From the chair he jumped onto the counter. It was a shiny spoon. Youko's eyes glinted. He went to pick it up but someone scooped him up in their arms.

"Aw, what are you doing in here, cutie-pie. You must have gotten lost! I'll take you back to Sephiroth." Youko looked up at the female that picked him. He growled. He looked back at the spoon. _'Dammit female, release your hold on me so I can get my prize!' _Youko yipped. The girl smiled and carried the squirming fox out the lounge. Yuki followed behind her, thinking. A few hours after that, Youko found his way back into the lounge. Yuki was still watching. _'I want that shiny thing!' _Youko hissed. He made it on the counter again. He was getting ready to pick the spoon up again when he was grabbed up in someone arms again. Youko hissed. _'This is not fair! Release me at once!' _Youko yelled. "Stop complaining..." Sephiroth mumbled. "I don't want you getting me in trouble." Sephiroth walked out the lounge. Yuki looked up at the counter.

'_So he likes shiny things...'_ Yuki said. He chuckled. _'Interesting._'

---

Yuki had found himself walking down the hall to Sephiroth's office door. A few tried to call him over so they could pet him but he ignored them. He scratched on Sephiroth's door. The door opened and Sephiroth glared down at the black fox. Yuki scurried past Sephiroth to his desk, where Youko was lying, curled up in a ball. Youko sat up when he heard Sephiroth growl something. He looked at Yuki and his eyes widened. Yuki had the spoon in his mouth. _'SHINY!' _Youko exclaimed, pouncing on Yuki. _'AND IT'S ALL MINE! MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' _Youko laughed maniacally. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. Youko stared at Yuki. _'Thank you._'

'_So are we on friendly terms?' _Yuki asked. Youko nodded. _'Can I get a reward?'_ Yuki asked. Youko licked Yuki on the cheek and turned from him. He started chanting 'shiny shiny.' Yuki fell backwards off the table. _'I've been kissed by an angel.' _Yuki murmured.

---

Today, Yuki was following Youko around again. The two foxes were in-separate-able now. They were taking a nap together in one of Reno's bag. Yuki was curled around Youko's smaller body. They were in a deep sleep that they didn't feel the bag moving. A few hours later, Youko woke up. He poked his head out of the bag. "AH! Youko what the hell are you doing in here?!" Reno asked. Elena and Tseng looked at him. They were in the cockpit of the helicopter. Reno picked the small fox up out of the bag. Youko squirmed, still half sleep. _'Where am I?' _Youko asked. Yuki poked his head out the bag next. He looked at Reno and the sleepy silver fox. He started to growl. _'Release your hold on my mate, you fiend!!' _Yuki yipped angrily at Reno. Tseng picked Yuki up. "Yuki, why are you here?" Tseng frowned. "How are we supposed to do a mission with 2 noisy animals?" Rude grunted. Reno frowned. _'Did mister grumpy just say mission?' _Yuki asked. Youko looked up at Reno. _'We can be of help to you, you know! We're sentient.' _Youko said. Reno sighed.

"We'll make due where due is done, yo." Reno shrugged.

* * *

**Just wanted to update this now! This one is cut short so I should get the next chapter up in a few days or maybe 1.**


End file.
